The Alliance
by Khalisandara
Summary: Bloom was a normal girl until a Solarian Princess/Fairy dropped into her life, followed by her Specialist guard and his friends. Both the guard and the fairy claim she's a fairy and insist she come to Alfea College for Fairies to learn how to control her new powers. While unweaving the threads of her past, Bloom finds them tangled with Solaria and Erakleon and many dark secrets.


**K: Hello everyone! My name is Khalisandara and this is my first story on FanFiction! Now, I know Winx Club seems childish but its made by companies directing it towards children. So this story and all its sequels will have more teenage-based themes. That means teenagers doing stupid things and someone calling them out on it. Please leave a review! See you at the end!**

* * *

The morning light peeped into a messy bedroom as a woman in her forties stood over the bed containing a girl with long red hair cuddling a live blue bunny as they dozed on.

"Bloom. Sweetie, time to wake up." The girl rolled over in her sleep, groaning. The woman smiled deviously and leaned closer to the girl. "You're late Bloom," she said.

The girl's bright blue eyes snapped open and she snatched a clock off her nightstand and yelped as she took in the time and leapt out of bed.

"Oh no! The alarm didn't go off! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" Bloom cried as she pulled on her pants and a top. She was about to put on her shoes when a thought came to her mind. "Wait. The alarm didn't go off because it's still break. And to top it off, I'm not going to college this year! Mom, your joke is not funny," Bloom said as she made her way back to her bed.

"But it got you up," she said as Bloom pulled back her covers and crawled back into the soft, warm haven.

"I'm sleepy," Bloom yawned as she laid down and snuggled up with her bunny.

"You need to start going to sleep at a more reasonable time. You were up so late and school starts again in a few weeks," her mother said as she bent down and picked up a book off the floor. "Fairies: Real or Imaginary. Bloom, don't you ever get tired of reading these silly things?"

"They're not silly!" Bloom defended quickly.

"Alright honey. Now get up, honey. Since your summer job hunt hasn't been working, you're going to work for me in the shop."

"Oh Mom!" Bloom complained as her mother left the room. Her bunny yawned and hopped to Bloom, who scratched behind his ear. "Morning Kiko."

* * *

"Good morning sunshine," said a blonde-haired man in a fireman's uniform as Bloom walked into the kitchen.

"Why do I have to work in the shop? Why can't Andy do it like he always does?" Bloom asked.

"Because Andy's gone off to college," her mother said as she put a plate of eggs down in front of Bloom's father.

"But I still have three job applications pending online and two interviews to hear back from," Bloom defended.

"Yes. And if any of them call you saying you have a job, you can go work for them but in the meantime, you need some income for school next year." Bloom's father began to eat quickly.

"Okay, fine. What is it I'll be doing?"

"Deliveries. In fact, your father and I managed to get you a little something to help you out with it. Isn't that right, Mike?" Bloom's face lit up brightly.

"Really?! Oh thank you!" she cried as she threw her arms around her parents and kissed their cheeks. "Thank you! Thank you!" she repeated as she raced out the door, stopping short when she saw a red bike leaning against the mailbox labeled Peters.

"What do you think?" Bloom put on a smile.

"Its great. Thanks Dad. Thanks Mom," Bloom said before walking over to the bike and running a hand over the handlebars and basket.

"See, Vanessa? She doesn't know what to say," Mike said, proud of his choice in vehicles.

"I don't know," Vanessa sighed. "I think she was expecting something a little more sophisticated."

"A bicycle with a speedometer, perhaps? Because-"

"Mike. I think Bloom was expecting something more like a car, or even a scooter," Vanessa said pointedly.

"But even an old scooter is dangerous and they cost a bundle," Mike responded as Bloom got on her bike and Kiko hopped into the basket.

"I'm going on a test run," Bloom called as she pedaled off.

"Have fun sweetie!" Vanessa called. "She's going to be an adult soon Mike. She needs a little more freedom. Let's start putting some money aside and maybe we can get her a nice scooter for her birthday." With that, Vanessa and Mike went back into the house.

* * *

Bloom sighed to herself.

"So typical. Dad'll never let me ride anything faster than a bike," she said. Kiko cooed in sympathy but was enjoying the cool breeze as Bloom rode on.

"Hey Bloom!" The redhead came to a stop and turned towards the voice. The speaker was a young woman, just around Bloom's age, with long black hair and blue-tinted glasses dressed in a pair of khaki capris and a green tank top with straps across her chest, keeping it in place and cut off at her stomach.

"Oh…Hey Mitzi!" Bloom called back out of politeness.

"Going to Gardenia Community this year?"

"No! I'm going to Gardenia University next year. I made a deal with them that I'd go next year on the scholarship they offered me. I'm working this year and they said they'd count it as a Humanities course so long as I write an essay and keep a journal of my experience," Bloom explained.

"Poor girl," Mitzi giggled. "And I'm not just saying that because you're not rich." A thumping noise caught both girls' attentions. "Hey! Be careful with that!" Mitzi screeched at two workmen trying to unload a lavender-colored scooter from a truck. "Its brand new, you know," Mitzi bragged to Bloom.

"See you around Mitzi," Bloom sighed before pedaling away. "What a show-off." Kiko nodded his head before going back to enjoying the ride.

* * *

"Go on and find an acorn, Kiko. I'll toss it around with you," Bloom said as she leaned the bike against a tree in the park and sat down against the trunk. Kiko darted off into the bushes to find said acorn as Bloom pulled an apple out of her basket.

Kiko ran back screaming his tiny blue head off and collapsed into a tiny heap at Bloom's feet.

"What is it Kiko? Did you run into a scary squirrel?" Kiko jumped up and tugged on the hem of Bloom's pants and pointing in the direction he'd just come from. "Alright, alright. I'm coming," Bloom said as she got up and followed the tiny bunny into the wooded area.

A bright burst of light caught Bloom's attention a few moments later.

"What was that?" she asked as she moved towards the place the light came from. A small clearing of the forest was littered with little red things that almost looked like devils with golden eyes. All of them were trying to converge on a teen girl with long blonde pigtails that fell to her knees dressed in an orange tank top that ended at her stomach and had only one strap over her shoulder, a pair of matching shorts, knee-high boots and...

"Wings?" Bloom breathed, staring at the crystal-blue colored wings on the girl's back.

"Listen up, ogre. If you don't leave me alone right now, I'll give you a sunburn like you've never had before," the girl threatened as a long silver staff with orange spheres on the end like the paints of a star appeared in her hand.

Bloom looked at the shadows where the girl was threatening and saw a massive, hulking shadow with red eyes staring at her. The redhead rubbed her eyes and looked to her bunny.

"We can't both be hallucinating the same thing, right?" Kiko's only response was to faint.

"Ghouls! Get her scepter!" the ogre ordered and the ghouls charged. The girl batted away the first wave with her scepter but the second wave grabbed her legs and pulled her down, making her throw the staff a few yards away.

"Get off me!" the girl yelled as the massive shadow appeared in the clearing. The ogre had vomit-yellow skin and was dressed in a pair of faded overalls. The creature picked up the scepter and smiled, revealing two rows of sharp, pointed teeth.

"What was that earlier?" he asked, pointing the scepter at the girl. Something in Bloom snapped and she stepped out from her hiding spot, marching right towards the ogre.

"Leave her alone!" she screamed. The ogre turned towards her and instantly, Bloom's adrenaline-powered charge stopped. "Wait…what am I doing?"

The ogre snarled and charged at Bloom, grabbing her arms before she had the chance to run away. He lifted her, kicking and struggling off her feet.

"You're about to be squashed like a china doll," he snarled. Bloom continued to struggle, even as pain raced down her arms and her captured joints creaked, threatening to snap in the ogre's hands. Fear burned hot in her belly, spreading through her like a wildfire.

"Let go!" Bloom screamed. Instantly the ogre let go as if he'd been burned and the heat left Bloom's body in a rush that sent shivers down her spine while also filling her with more adrenaline. She instantly shot to her feet and the ogre snarled at her, holding his hand to his chest. Dark-colored smoke was rising from the skin.

"Ghouls, get her!" he ordered.

"Stay back!" Bloom yelled, putting her hands up to defend herself and feeling that heat again just before it vanished again. Bloom looked. The ghouls were gone and the blonde girl was making her way towards her, scepter in hand.

"That was amazing!" she gushed, bright, amber eyes practically glowing as looked Bloom over, ignoring the ghouls that were coming back towards them. "You've got some real power there."

"Um…thanks?" Bloom said as she stood back up. The ghouls charged. "Watch out!" The blonde girl beat away a few more ghouls and Bloom threw her hands up but she felt no heat and there was no reaction from the ghouls. One jumped forward and grabbed her leg.

Bloom grabbed hold of a branch and smacked it away, tearing off her jeans from the knee down.

"Aw man, those were my favorite jeans," she hissed as she backed up towards where Kiko had fainted. Another ghoul grabbed the unconscious bunny by the ears and picked him up. "Paws off my bunny!" she yelled, hitting this one so hard her branch splintered to nothing in her hands and the ghoul went flying, leaving Kiko at Bloom's feet.

The redhead bent down and collected the bunny as the blonde beat away the last of the ghouls. The ones that could, darted back to their master who growled at the blonde before clapping his hands together before a bright light filled the clearing, making the girls look away.

"We'll meet again fairies," he sneered.

"Finally, they're gone," the blonde breathed as the light faded. Bloom looked back just as the other girl fell onto the ground and in a flash of bright light, her clothes turned into a long, orange skirt and matching tank top that was cut off at the stomach again. Silver connected the two by winding around the girl's stomach and a silver crown rested on her head.

"Oh no! Are you alright?!" Bloom asked as she rushed towards the girl and tried to shake her awake. "Oh…how am I supposed to get both of you back home?"

* * *

"Knut! Enough trying to hide already! Report what happened with the Solarian fairy!" The yellow ogre flinched at the icy voice as it rang through his head.

"Wait, don't say anything...You failed!" sounded another voice.

"Completely useless, isn't he?"

"No, I had the scepter right in my hands! But then an Earth girl showed up and beat off all my ghouls and me with some kind of power," Knut defended.

"Interesting," said the icy voice. "Any way of finding her?" Knut pulled out the piece of Bloom's jeans from the pocket in his overalls. "If we gave you a hunting troll, could you bring her to us with the scepter?"

"Yes your Scariness," Knut said, nodding his head.

* * *

"Wait, Bloom. Run it by me one more time," Mike said. "And this time, less fantasy, more fact honey."

"But its all fact Dad. She's a fairy and she fought off these ghouls with a magic scepter. And I even fought some off, somehow…and then she just collapsed," Bloom explained, gesturing to the blonde girl now snoring away on the family's couch. Mike put a hand on his daughter's forehead.

"You must've gotten a really high fever," he muttered. "I think we should call Dr. Silverman for you, and the police for this girl."

"Oh no, don't do that," said girl managed as she sat up on the couch.

"She definitely looks much better," Vanessa said gently as she sat down next to the girl. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Yea. Thanks to your daughter," the girl said. "I'm Stella by the way."

"My name's Bloom," Bloom introduced.

"Nice to meet you. And thanks again for saving me."

"No problem," Bloom assured.

"Shall we call your parents Stella?" Vanessa asked.

"That would be a bit difficult, as they live in a completely different dimension. Ever heard of Solaria? I'm the Princess there and I'm fairy of the sun. And by the magic your daughter showed earlier, she's a fairy too!"

"Really? Me? A fairy?"

"Oh goodness," Mike sighed as he moved towards the telephone. "I'm calling the police. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to understand that this girl needs help." Stella huffed and flicked her wrist, turning the phone in Mike's hand into a carrot and the cradle into a cabbage. "What?"

"Whoa," Bloom breathed, amazed.

"Believe me now?"

"I believe you, Stella," Bloom said quickly, excitement making her a little jumpy.

"So like I was saying," Stella continued. "I was headed to Alfea College with my guard from Red Fountain when we were attacked by those ghouls and I was forced to land here, on your planet. If it weren't for Bloom and her magic, I don't know what would've happened."

* * *

Knut and his ghouls appeared in the empty yard of a junkyard with a blue creature about Knut's size, dressed solely in a leather loincloth with long black hair.

"Alright troll, do your thing," Knut said, handing the scrap of Bloom's jeans to the creature, who took a few whiffs before heading in the direction his nose was leading him in.

"This way!"

* * *

"So this is your room?" Stella asked as Bloom led her into the redhead's bedroom. "Nice."

"Thanks Stella," Bloom said as she shut the door.

"Did you draw these?" Stella asked as she picked up some drawings on Bloom's desk.

"Yea. I would see things in dreams and when I wake up, I have to draw them," Bloom explained. Stella put them down and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm being really nosy, aren't I?"

"Oh no! I'm just having trouble wrapping my head around all of this," Bloom admitted. "Its not everyday someone like me does what I did."

"Where I'm from, magic powers like yours are perfectly normal. You've lived in a non-magical dimension all your life so you never knew you had powers before," Stella assured. "But your fear today unleashed them. If you come with me to Alfea, you can learn all you need to about controlling them."

"But I have a life here. My friends, my parents, I have a college waiting for me," Bloom said as she sat down on her bed. Stella smiled warmly and sat next to her.

"But you belong at Alfea. Magical creatures are drawn to each other like magnets. So, eventually, fate will drive you to Alfea, even if you don't come with me." Bloom sighed.

"Can I sleep on it?"

"Of course you can! I'll convince my guard to stay the night here so you have the chance to," Stella promised. With that she hugged Bloom, startling the girl a little before she uneasily wrapped her arms around Stella.

A loud crash downstairs caught the attention of both girls and Bloom shot to her feet when her parents began yelling in fear.

"My parents!" Bloom darted to the door, only to have Stella stop her.

"I'll go first," the blonde said as she opened the door and made her way down the stairs.

At the last step, Bloom saw the troll looming over what remained of her father's armchair and the ogre growling at her parents who were cowering into each other.

"Tell us where the fairies are now!" Knut bellowed.

"We're right here!" Stella yelled. The ghouls gathered at Knut's feet began to snarl at the girls. "Bloom, we're outnumbered. Take the ghouls and I'll handle the two big guys."

"Right," Bloom said with a nod. "Come on ghouls! Let's take this outside!" she hollered as she lead them out into her yard. She heard Stella yell something just before a flash of light lit up her house. Bloom looked back at the snarling ghouls and hiccupped a gasp. "Yikes. Now what?" A pot began sliding from the house towards her and Bloom's face lit up when it hit against her shoe. She picked it up, only to find Kiko clinging to the walls of the pot. "Oh Kiko," she said adoringly to the trembling bunny.

A ghouls jumped at her. Bloom lifted the pot, catching the creature under the chin and sending it flying onto her roof.

"Double yikes," Bloom breathed at the sight of the remaining ghouls coming towards her.

"Burning sun!" Stella yelled from inside. Knut came flying out the door and crushed the ghouls under his massive body.

"Whoa. Talk about commanding respect," Bloom said in awe. Kiko nodded in agreement. Stella began yelling just as she flew out of the door, still in her gown, bounced off Knut and crashed into Bloom. "Stella! You alright?"

"Just fine Bloom. And don't worry, I've got everything under control."

"Huh?"

"You'll see," Stella assured with a smirk. Loud thumping caught Bloom's attention and she looked back at the house as the troll sauntered out of it, crushing the doorframe as he passed.

"Oh no," she breathed as the creature's shadow fell over the girls. The beast licked its teeth hungrily.

"Hey, Princess Stella! I hope your friend's the pretty one in the blue pants!" someone yelled as a snap sounded and a handful of thin, golden ropes wrapped themselves around the beast's limbs and a thick black one wrapped around its neck.

"And the ugly one on the end of the leash here."

"Wha...?" the redhead managed.

"Move! Now!" Bloom looked over at a group of five boys dressed in the same white and navy uniforms with long blue capes on their shoulders, held in place by a colored jewel over their hearts. The first one had brown hair pushed to the side so it almost covered his eye. He was leaning against the hilt of a massive green sword that Bloom could see through. The gem over his heart was also green.

The second one had magenta-colored hair pushed back from his face. His hands were wrapped in the thick black rope. He had a purple gem.

The third had orange hair and glasses. Bloom almost gasped as she realized he was holding a gun of some kind. The rounded barrel was securely positioned in the center of a fork, probably the scope. He had a yellow gem.

The fourth boy had deep, chocolate-brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail and pulled over his shoulder so it fell almost to his abdomen. He wore white gloves and from one came the ends of the gold ropes. His gem was pure white.

The last boy had shoulder-length blonde hair and held a bladeless hilt in his hand. His gem was blue.

Bloom felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Let's hurry up and get him into custody!" ordered the blonde.

"What do you think we're doing?!" the boy with the ponytail barked as the troll began to struggle, pulling the boy a few inches closer.

"What's the rush Brandon?" asked the other boy holding back the troll. "Don't you want to have a little fun first?"

"We shouldn't get too cocky," the other brown-haired boy commented. "This is our-" The troll jerked, yanking his captors from their feet and into the girls. "I rest my case."

The troll charged at the other boys and Brandon raised his free arm, a see-through, pale-blue shield appearing from his wrist as a matching sword appeared from the hilt in his hands.

"Get behind me!" he ordered as he moved forward. The troll smashed his fists down on the shield, but Brandon only just managed to stay on his feet. "Sky, do you mind doing something?"

"Sure," said the brown-haired boy as he lifted his sword and slammed the blade into the concrete. Green light shot up from the crack and shot towards the troll, creating a deep fissure under its feet.

"My turn," said the last boy as he fired his weapon three times, hitting the rocks by the troll's feet. The beast bellowed as it fell in. "Bull's eye!" he cheered.

"Nice shot," Brandon said as he tried to catch his breath. "But it's not over yet." His bright blue eyes glanced at the snarling ghouls moving towards their leader.

Bloom groaned and rubbed her head as she sat up, coming face to face with the brown haired boy. His eyes were a bright blue color and practically alight with an angry fire.

"I told you to move," he snapped as he stood up and pulled a hilt without a blade from his belt.

"Don't waste your breath, Kyle," the other boy said as he did the same. The boys pushed a button on the hilt and long blades came out.

"Stay out of our way, you understand?" Kyle snapped before charging at the tiny monsters. The other boy followed his lead.

"Who wants to taste my blade?" he joked as he slashed through two. Kyle twirled his sword around his fingers like a baton and leveled the tip with one creature. The ghoul snarled as two came up behind the boy. They jumped, grabbing his legs. Kyle stabbed one in the back as the first ghoul jumped and grabbed his arm. Kyle stabbed the other ghoul on his leg and threw the other away, its claws cutting his arm as it lost its grip. The boy grimaced just before Knut bolted forward and punched the boy in the shoulder, sending him flying into the lawn. The ogre roared and began turning towards the girls.

Bloom threw her hands up to shield herself. A bright ball of magic appeared in her palms and blasted towards the massive yellow creature, knocking him flat on the lawn.

"I did it again," she breathed in astonishment. "So...I really am a fairy?"

"Of course you are," Stella said with a smile. "I'm never wrong." Knut started growling as he stood up, ghouls attaching themselves to his shoulders.

One by one, the Specialists moved to surround him. Knut looked at the boys, then the girls, then the fissure from which his troll had yet to emerge. He muttered something under his breath and clapped his hands together until a bright violet light appeared and vanished just as fast, taking the ogre and ghouls with it.

"He went away," Bloom said softly.

"Way to be obvious," the boy with magenta hair said. Kyle elbowed him in the ribs and shook his head.

"You'll have to excuse Riven, his manners are buried somewhere in his marrow," the teen said with a bow.

"Bloom, allow me to introduce the Specialists; Riven." The ruder of the boys grunted a greeting. "Timmy." The boy with glasses smiled and waved. "Kyle." The boy bowed his head. "Prince Sky." The brown-haired prince smirked. "And Brandon, Prince Sky's squire," Stella said, gesturing to each boy in turn. Brandon smiled at Bloom and moved towards her.

"A pleasure," he said as he extended his hand. Bloom heard herself gulp before she put her hand in his and he pressed a kiss to the back of it. Bloom felt her cheeks heat up.

"Easy now," Kyle said. "You're making her nervous." Brandon took a step back and chuckled nervously

"Sorry about that," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. Kyle rolled his eyes and shook his head.

The troll's head came up and his meaty hands began searching for a grip to escape.

"Hold it you, where do you think you're going?" Timmy asked as he locked a collar around his neck. Instantly, the creature stiffened and gold rings appeared around him, locking him in place.

As the troll began to levitate, Brandon turned to Kyle and looked over the teen's bleeding wrist.

"It didn't break anything, did it?" he asked, bending the boy's hand in different directions. Kyle smiled warmly and put a hand on Brandon's shoulder.

"No. Just the skin. Aside from that, I'm fine." Brandon nodded and Kyle pulled his arm away. "Now, you four should head back to Red Fountain. I can handle everything else." The boys nodded and a spiraling blue portal appeared, quickly swallowing the boys and troll, leaving the fissure in the yard and Kyle as their only evidence of being there. "Now then, as for you, Stella," Kyle growled as he moved towards the girls and Stella giggled nervously. His blue eyes flashed as he stopped a few steps away from the girls. "I told you to stay close and not panic! But one second later, you run off screaming!"

"Sorry Kyle. I just-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Princess. I'm meant to take you to Alfea and I intend to do so."

"Can't we stay here for the night?" Stella asked. "I'm trying to convince Bloom to come too!" Kyle looked Bloom over and narrowed his eyes.

"And you need that arm wrapped up, young man," Vanessa said, pointing to the four cuts on Kyle's arm. Kyle looked down at it indifferently.

"I've had worse, ma'am. But thank you for your concern," he said gently.

"You and your friends just saved our daughter," Vanessa insisted. "The very least we can do is offer to patch you up and give you a place to sleep for the night."

"Best to just accept her offer," Bloom said as she reached out and traced a bloodstain spreading into his glove. Kyle's eyes softened some and he sighed, relenting.

"Very well. Thank you ma'am," the boy said with a sigh as Stella and Bloom walked into the house.

"Its no trouble. Now, let's see that wrist."

Kyle looked around at the damage Knut and his lackeys had caused as Vanessa sat down by him on the couch with the first aid kit.

"Let me see your arm and take off your glove please," she said as she began pulling out her supplies. Kyle did as told and rolled up his sleeve to his bicep. Vanessa began looking over the wound with a magnifying glass to make sure nothing was stuck in the cut before she began cleaning it.

"I apologize for any trouble Stella may have caused you," he said softly as Vanessa wiped over the cuts with an alcohol wipe.

"No trouble at all. Now tell me, where are you from?"

"Birth, raised or school?" he asked. Vanessa noted the tension suddenly in his voice at the mention of his birth and childhood, even though she'd not touched him with the wipe again.

"How about your school? Where's do you go?"

"I attend Red Fountain. Its in Magix with Alfea. Which is why King Radius of Solaria asked me to bring Stella to Alfea."

"What do you study at Red Fountain?" Vanessa asked, pressing gauze to the wound.

"Heroics and magic."

"What about Alfea? What's studied there?"

"Are you concerned about Bloom going there?" he asked with a warm smile. Vanessa let out a chuckle and smiled.

"She's my baby girl. I'd be worried even if she went to college right around the corner." Kyle nodded his understanding as Vanessa began wrapping his arm.

"Listen, by what I saw tonight, Bloom needs to go to Alfea. She has an amazing power but she needs to learn how to control it, otherwise, it could very well overwhelm her." Vanessa nodded. "And Red Fountain is only a few minutes from Alfea. If Bloom needs us, the Specialists will be there. And I can keep an eye on her. On top of it all, the headmistress, Faragonda, is as protective of her students as any mother like yourself." Vanessa smiled as she cut the wrapping and put the kit away. Kyle made a fist a few times to get some stretch in the wrapping Vanessa had put on his hand to secure his wrist.

"I suppose. So long as Bloom wants to go." Kyle nodded. "At any rate, its late and we should all be getting to bed. We don't have a guest room but-"

"Please don't worry about me. I'm trained to take care of myself in any situation. I'll just camp out here," he said as he pulled off his boots and belt, set them on the floor, and draped his cape over himself like a blanket.

"Good night Kyle," Vanessa said as she turned out the light.

"Good night Mrs. Peters."

"Vanessa, please." With that, the woman made her way up the stairs, turning off lights as she went.

Once the door to her room shut, Kyle got up, slipped on his boots and grabbed a flashlight from his belt. He passed the light over the damage and sighed.

"It's gonna be a long night," he muttered.

* * *

Bloom yawned as she made her way down the stairs with Kiko on her shoulders and Stella following her. The smell of cooking eggs caught the attention of the girls.

"What's that lovely smell?" Stella asked as the girls perked up some. Bloom's jaw dropped at the sight of the house. What had been completely obliterated by the troll's appearance last night was gone entirely.

"How in the world-"

"I'll bet Kyle did it last night while we were all asleep," Stella said as she walked past Bloom and into the kitchen where Kyle was standing at the stove, cooking a batch of eggs. Mike and Vanessa were already seated at the table and eating.

"Good morning Bloom," he said as he handed a plate to Stella, already loaded down with food.

"Morning. Did you fix my house?" she asked. Kyle smirked at her.

"Bloom, I'll never tell you a lie. I did not fix your house. There's some issues with the foundation I couldn't get to last night but the damage done by the troll, I did fix. And the leaky sink upstairs."

"Were you up all night?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, I was," he said as he put the eggs in the pan on a plate and handed it to Bloom.

"Thank you," she said with a warm smile. Kyle returned the gesture.

"You're welcome. Now go eat and get packed. That is, if you want to come to Alfea with us." Bloom nodded.

"Yea. I want to come." Kyle's smile grew a little and he bowed his head.

"In that case, I'll be upholding my promise to your mother and will be your protector," he promised with a bow of his torso.

"Thank you Kyle," Bloom said as she sat down between her parents and began eating.

"Well, we can come too, right?" Mike said. Kyle raised an eyebrow at the two. "Just to check the school out."

"Well, my magic might be able to handle it. But I'd need some help," Kyle shot Stella a look and she smiled widely.

"You mean mine?! Sure! I'll help!" With a snap of her fingers, the ring on Stella's hand turned into her scepter.

"Wait until we're done eating and Bloom is packed!" Kyle barked. Stella leaned her staff against the wall and giggled sheepishly.

"Oh. Right. I knew that," she giggled.

* * *

 **K: Alright! So that's chapter one of the first book in the Alliance Series. Now, I want to try doing something fun. At the end of each chapter, I'm going to give a character or group or couple from the Winx Club series a song of my own selection. It will either be based on how I feel the message of the song matches the character or I could just imagine it being sung by the character.**

 **So first is Bloom. Her song for now is On My Way from Brother Bear. Because she's beginning a journey into who she really is and she's bound to make great friends as she continues it.**

 **Do you agree? Who should I do next? Leave a review with your idea and I'll see ya next time! Bye!**


End file.
